User blog:SPARTAN 119/Dr. Kondraki (SCP Foundation) vs Tatsumi Saiga (Speed Grapher)
Dr. Kondraki, the SCP Foundation scientist who takes on anomalous phenomena armed with an arsenal of firearms, a sabre, and two weaponized anomalous objects VS Tatsumi Saiga, the war photographer who gained the power to spontanously cause explosions with his camera, and brought down a gang of superpowered criminals WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Dr. Kondraki= Dr. ████████ Kondraki is a gruff and anti-social researcher of the SCP-Foundation, lead of research of Site 17 and a major supporter of SCP weaponization. Joining the Foundation at 35 years of age, Kondraki slowly worked his way up the ranks of the organization, his expertise in cameras as well as his help in the containment of SCP-408 being major reasons for his gain of level three clearance. He has helped The Foundation photograph normally imperceivable/invisible SCPs, as well as produce several weapons out of cross-interaction of multiple anomalies. He is an expert swordsman due to his fencing "hobby" as well as a master photographer. Kondraki has a quite unique relationship with SCP-408, as he can apparently control the hive-mind of the butterflies with his mind, due unknown reasons (speculated to be a special pheromone). The cluster of butterflies actively defends and protects Kondraki even when he's busy doing other activities, and has even used itself as a shield to keep heavy bullet and fire damage from reaching him. He also wields SCP-515-ARC, a camera capable of capturing images of normally invisible SCPs, as well as being a partial weapon with it's flash, which can give second to third degree burns from even far away distances. Kondraki also has an antagonistic relationship with Dr. Alto Clef, another researcher of The Foundation. Their greatest conflict came out of Incident 239-B, where the two fought over the fate of SCP-239, Kondraki seeing her as an innocent child and Clef seeing her as a dangerous reality bender. Weapons M4 Carbine The M4 Carbine is a series of 5.56mm firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. In the SCP-verse, it is one of the weapon that has appeared in the hands of Foundation agents in some Tales of the Foundation. The weapon has a range of 500m for a point target, a rate of fire of 700-950 rpm, and is fed from a 30-round magazine. For the purposes of this match, Kondraki will have four reserve magazines for the M4 (plus the one in the weapon), or a total of 120 rounds. M-203 Grenade Launcher Kondraki will have an M203 under the barrel of his M4. The M203 Grenade Launcher is a 40mm underbarrel grenade launcher used by the US military and other military forces as an attachment to the M16 Rifle and M4 Carbine. The weapon can be attached to other weapons with the proper adapter. The M203 was designed in the 1960s as a replacement for the M79 Grenade Launcher. The M203's main advantage over the M79 is that it is mounted under the M16, allowing the user to carry both the M203 and the M16, whereas as a grenadier armed with an M79 could carry only a pistol and a combat knife. While the M203 has supplanted the M79 in some roles, the M79 is still used in some role as the M79 has a longer range. The M203 has an effective range of 150 meters. Kondraki will have six grenades in this match. Beretta 92 The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. The weapon has a range of about 50 meters and a 15-round magazine. Kondraki will have one magazine in the weapon, plus three in reserve, for a total of 60 rounds. Straight-Blade Sabre Dr. Kondraki is an expert swordsman thanks to his hobby of fencing. Kondraki owns a straight-bladed sabre which he uses as a melee weapon. Straight bladed sabres were, unlike their curved counterparts, intended to to be used for thrusting while on horseback, as a "one-handed lance". Thus the blade was a thin, yet sturdy double-edged blade. While Kondraki obviously uses it on foot, he presumably still uses the weapon primarily as a thrusting weapons, given its design and his training in fencing. SCP-515 ARC SCP-515 ARC is a camera owned by Dr. Kondraki with two main anomalous properties. First and foremost, it is capable of photographing anomalous entities which are not normally visible. The flash can also be set to a variable intensity. At the highest intensity, it can act like a flashbang grenade, and, at very close ranges, can cause severe burns. SCP-408 SCP-408 is an intelligent hive mind colony of butterflies, which Kondraki can somehow control with his mind (possibly through pheromones) capable of almost perfectly matching the texture of any surface, acting as a form of active camouflage, which can completely hide Kondraki with over 99% efficiency. The swarm can also disguise itself as almost any object, including potential threats in an attempt to drive off an attacker- including a pride of lions, a T-Rex, and even SCP-682. Finally, the swarm can become dense enough to block bullets and fire damage. It will provide limited protection against Saiga's explosions. =Tatsumi Saiga= Tatsumi Saiga is the protagonist of the anime Speed Grapher, as well as a photojournalist who previously regularly covered wars. When investing a mysterious organization in Tokyo known as the Roppongi Club, Saiga infiltrates an underground club meeting, and discovers the club is, in fact a cult of rich Japanese businessmen, which allows certain high ranking members to engage in a ritual in which they are kissed by a "living goddess", and gain superpowers. Saiga is discovered and brought before the club, at which point, the "goddess" mistakes him for the participant in the ritual and kisses Saiga. Two guards armed with swords attack Saiga, who photographs them, hoping to leave evidence of his murder, only to discover the guards spontaneously exploded. Using this new power, Saiga killed several more guards armed with firearms, and escaped with the "goddess", actually a girl named Kagura, and also fights the club's leader, Choji Suitengu, who reveals that Saiga's powers are based on his inner desires, in his case, Saiga is a sadist who enjoyed watching people die during his time as a war photographer, and secretly desired the power to actually kill with his camera. Saiga and Kagura escape the club, and, throughout the anime, are pursued by various super-powered club members, including a man who can make his body elastic, a woman who can turn herself as hard as diamond, a sadistic dentist who can sprout drills from his body, a man who can transform into a wolf, and Suitengu himself, who can harden his own blood into deadly blades and projectiles. Saiga faces all of his adversaries, and defeats them using his powers. The force of the explosion caused by Saiga's camera seems to vary based on the power of the lens he is using, with a small point and shoot camera producing an explosion just large enough to destroy a human head, while a large, high power lens has the power of an artillery shell. Saiga favors a film SLR camera, which, in his hands, has about the power of an RPG. In order to use this power, any camera Saiga uses must have film or batteries (in the case of a digital camera) in it. Saiga's powers also make him invulnerable to anything except severing or destroying his head, or complete destruction of his body. Weapons Spontaneous Explosion Generation Tatsumi Saiga's superpower and primary weapon is the ability to cause anything he photographs with his camera to spontaneously and violently explode. This power can only be used if the camera has film in it (or batteries in the case of a digital camera). The power of the explosion varies depending on the camera and lens used (see below), and ranges from only large enough to kill a single person with a small point and shoot camera, to about the force of an RPG with a his standard SLR film camera. By adding a high-power telephoto lens to his camera, Saiga can create explosions the size of a small artillery shell. Various Cameras (used with above) Saiga will have two cameras with him, a small point-and shoot pocket camera, intended as a back-up weapon, and his standard SLR. The small camera combined with his powers will have only create a small explosion able to kill only with a direct hit. The SLR will do damage up the equivalent of an RPG as shown above. If Saiga attaches his high-power telephoto lens, it will have a blast equal to a small artillery shell. Saiga's powers require the camera to have film or batteries in the case of a digital camera. Saiga will have five rolls of film for his digital camera, each containing 40 shots, or 200 shots total. The point and shoot digital will have batteries for 200 shots. Superhuman Durability Those infected with the virus that gave Saiga his powers possess superhuman durability. They can only be killed if their head is severed or brain is completely destroyed. They can survive single headshots, but for the purpose of this match, multiple headshots will bring him down. Shots to the limbs and bodies will still cause pain and may incapacitate him, allowing for a finishing strike. 5.56mm rounds will destroy the brain in as little as a well-placed three round burst, while 9mm rounds will take more hits to kill, but in either case, loss of eyes etc will severely incapacitate Saiga. A direct hit with the M203- i.e. total destruction of his body will be able to kill Saiga instantly, as will decapitation. Picked Up Weapons Tatsumi Saiga will be able to pick up any weapon he disarms from Kondraki and use it against him. However, Saiga will have no experience with any of the weapon, apart from SCP-515 ARC. If Saiga takes SCP-515 ARC, it will work with his powers like any other camera. =X-Factors= Explanations Kondraki takes the edge in terms of training, as a researcher for the SCP Foundation. While he may not be as well trained as the mobile task forces, but he still has firearms training and is highly skilled with his sabre, his giving him the edge in close combat. In terms of experience, Saiga has faced a number of dangerous superpowered adversaries, as well as ordinary foes armed with both melee weapons and firearms, however, Kondraki has gone up against the likes of SCP-682 and Dr. Alto Clef, among many other dangerous anomalous entities, giving him the edge in experience. In terms of durability, Saiga's powers which make him vulnerable only to destruction of the head or total vaporization of his body give him the definite edge against Kondraki, who is a normal human, but is protected by SCP-408. Saiga's explosive photography power, while not having infinite ammo effectively make film and batteries his ammo, meaning he can carry much more than conventional ammo. His camera can also, with proper lens, hit harder than any hand-held weapon, giving him an edge in firepower. Kondraki, however, takes the edge in stealth, as SCP-408 can make him almost invisible. =Notes= Battle will take place in a deserted construction site. Neither combatant will have any allies with them. =Battle= A deserted construction site, Tokyo, Japan Tatsumi Saiga had lost the trail of the most of the armed men on his trail, however, there was still one left- a man in a labcoat armed with the same M4 carbine as the others... a man who seemed to disappear and show up where Saiga least expected him. He had told Kagura to hide, he would deal with this, and then pick her up. As Saiga ran up a staircase, then along a catwalk running along the outside of a half-constructed building, an explosion blew away the catwalk about ten meters in front of him. Saiga turned the ground below him. Standing with and M4 carbine with an attached M-203 grenade launcher was none other than the man who has been chasing him. Saiga raised his camera and turned it in the man's direction. The stack of steel I-beams next to the man glowed with lightning-like energy, as did every object just before it exploded from Saiga's powers. This gave the man just enough time to roll out of the way, behind underneath the back of a front-end loader, before an explosion destroyed the pile of girders. Covered under the thick engine block of the construction machine, none of the pieces of steel shrapnel hit the man, who got up from the machine and fired a long burst from his automatic weapon, before he ran. Saiga took cover and attached a larger lens to his camera. When he got up, the man was taking cover next a trailer. Saiga took aim with his camera, forcing the man to retreat as the trailer exploded with the force of an artillery shell. As he ran, from the explosion, the man disappeared into thin air. Realizing this must be a trick similar to the powers of the Roppongi Club, Saiga fired his camera in rapid succession, blowing up a fuel tank and a pile of bricks, while the third shot vaporized a cement truck as thoroughly as was shown on a certain episode of Mythbusters. In spite of causing copious amounts of property damage, the man was still there- invisible, but wiht his position betrayed by muzzle flashes. The shots from all these flashes missed. As Saiga raised his camera, he realized something... no bullet impact accompanied the flashes. "You thought I was still down there, didn't you", a voice from behind Saiga said, before something struck him on the back of the head, knocking him unconcious. SCP Foundation facility, Location Redacted Tatsumi Saiga woke up in a hospital bed, and standing next to the table was a woman he didn't recognize and, on the other side, the same man who has been chasing him, and from the look of it, had captured him. "Who the hell are you!", Saiga said, "Where am I!" "Relax", then man said, "You won't come to any harm, and neither will the girl. My name is Dr. (insert real name) Kondraki, a researcher into anomalous phenomena at the SCP Foundation, an international organization involved in containing paranormal, extraterrestrial, and other anomolous phenomena... phenomena such as the powers you possess." "With most witnesses, we'd just wipe your mind and release you back into the world, but with your abilities, that isn't really an option", Kondraki continued. "So, we come to a crossroads", Kondraki said, "You could spend the rest of your life in a Standard Humanoid Containment Cell, but I believe that would be a waste of your potential. Or, you can work for us." "What exactly do you want me to do?", Saiga asked "Blow stuff up with your camera. You've become quite good at that", Kondraki said, "and your abilities could be useful in containing and, if necessary, eliminating anomalous threats to civilian populations, world peace, and the human race as a whole.", Kondraki replied "Anomalous threats... you mean people like the Roppongi Club?", Saiga asked "The details are on a need to know basis, but essentially, yes. So, what do you say?" , Kondraki responded. After a long pause, Saiga answered him, "OK, I'll do it." "Glad to have you aboard, Agent Saiga. You should have the paperwork field and be ready to begin basic training starting next week.", Kondraki responded, before leaving the room. WINNER: Dr. Kondraki Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Kondraki's greater arsenal of weapons and higher level of training and experience in fighting anomalous adversaries would give him the edge in this fight, and allow him to take final victory. However, Saiga was still a formidable adversary, and was able to survive, but was subdued. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts